


Electric Attractions: The Confession

by wulfeyes08



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Fluff, Growth, Hank Anderson Swears, M/M, Romance, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: Elijah is finally forced to tell Hank how he feels and it’s sappy as Hell!
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Electric Attractions: The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I love sap, it makes my creative world go all the way around.

Elijah looked down at the invitation in his hands, re-reading it for the fourth time. Leo Manfred was having his first showing and Carl had invited him to attend. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want to go, in fact seeing Leo go from strung out addict to artist and doting son had been intriguing, but these things always drew a large crowd and it would only grow if he accepted. The biggest saving grace was the plus one at the bottom and it had him glancing at his phone. If he called, if he asked, wouldn’t that be admitting he needed help? He shook his head. He hated losing and he hated looking weak, not that Hank hadn’t already seen plenty of it. “Chloe?” He called and she came into the office, looking slightly concerned.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” he held up the invitation, “would you like to accompany me to Leo’s exhibition?”

Her L.E.D. spun from blue to yellow and back again as she thought and ultimately shook her head. “You should ask Hank.”

He laughed. “Oh yes, that would be brilliant, ask Hank and have him punch someone for looking at him wrong.”

“Elijah, you promised.”

He sighed. “I know.” Six months later and he would still rather face down a killer than admit he loved someone. “Alright, I’ll ask, but don’t blame me if someone gets hurt.”

“You’ll do great.”

“I was talking about the Lieutenant.”

“Of course, you were.” She smiled warmly. “I’ll help you pick out your outfit and have Connor take Hank shopping.”

“If he says yes.”

“He will, trust me.”

“Fine, fine, go on then.”

She left him alone and he grabbed his phone, found Hank’s number and stared at it for a moment. There really was no getting around it. He pressed the little icon next to the nickname he had given him and brought the phone up to his ear.

“What happened?” The Lieutenant’s voice was already full of exasperation.

“I am sorry to disappoint you, but I’ve managed to keep myself out of trouble.”

“This week.”

“If you are referring to the “Oberon incident”, that was hardly my fault. You would think that an android feline would be able to find his way out of a tree.” He waved his hand as if brushing away the distraction. “I’m not in trouble, even though I’m sure it delights you when I ask for your help.”

“Okay, what then?”

“I was sent an invitation by Carl for Leo’s first exhibition and would like you to accompany me, if you have the time.”

There was silence, for what felt like an eternity, and Elijah could only imagine the look on Hank’s face. Was he confused? Irritated? “When?”

“Saturday, seven to midnight, Simone DeSousa. Do you know it?”

“Nope.”

“That’s right, your idea of art is probably Gears posters.”

“Very funny.”

“Is that a yes then, or should I find someone else?”

“Dress?”

Elijah leaned against his workbench. “I won’t be wearing one, but you are more than welcome to.”

He smiled when Hank huffed. “Elijah, I swear.”

“Formal, so maybe try cleaning up.”

“I don’t do formal.”

“What you mean is you don’t have a suit. Don’t worry, I’ll come to your rescue this once, I’ll have Chloe send Connor the address to the shop I use. You’re welcome.”

“Saturday, at seven.”

“That’s right.”

“I’ll meet you there then.”

“Perfect, try to remember to be on your best behavior, wouldn’t want you getting arrested.” Hank hung up and Elijah finally let out the breath he had been holding. He went ahead and sent Carl a message, telling him he was coming. There was no going back now.

*

Elijah stood in front of the full-length mirror, messing with his tie. He knew it was stupid to be so nervous, it wasn’t like he and Hank had never gone out together. It was generally somewhere the Lieutenant preferred, somewhere outside, which was fine with him. However, this would be the first time Hank would be subjected to his world in full. They had hardly spoken since his invitation and now Saturday was here, and he was driving himself crazy. 

“You look fine.” Chloe said softly.

“I know, I always look good.” He did a turn, arms held out as he showed off the outfit she had chosen. Black on red, he would never get tired of the latter on him. “Are you sure about the glasses?”

“Very, they look good on you, but you can always take your contacts with you.”

“It’s fine.”

She moved closer, straightening his tie and smoothing out his jacket. “It’s going to be alright.”

“As long as neither of us spontaneously combusts, I’m sure you’re right.”

Chloe saw him off and he sat in his car, trying to pull himself together before he got to the gallery. He was Elijah Kamski; cool, confident, and aloof. When the car finally pulled to a stop and his door was opened, he was ready. He plastered on a smile as he stepped out, adjusted his jacket, and headed up the gallery steps. He paused for a picture when he was spotted and moved on. He was so focused on acting the part, he nearly missed Hank standing at the entrance. He froze, his heart jumping into his throat. He had cleaned up well. Hair pulled back, beard trimmed, and early of all things. His outfit was more along the lines of dressy formal, in blues and greys that gave him a relaxed look. Their eyes met and for a second, Elijah forgot what he was doing. It was like he was sinking.

“It’s about damn time.” Hank’s all too familiar growl snapped him back to reality. “I’ve been waiting out here for half an hour.”

“How exactly is that my fault? I’m sure I specified seven, not six thirty.” He gestured to the door. “Shall we?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, after you.”

“So polite, are you sure you’re Lieutenant Anderson and not an imposter?” He pulled the invitation out of his jacket and showed it to the host who was all wide-eyed shock.

“Keep it up, smart ass.”

“You know I will.” He glanced at him. “You look good by the way, like a proper gentleman. I wonder what else I can get you to do?”

“Kick your ass.” A few people looked at them.

“Now, now, be good or you might scare all of these nice people with your growling.”

“I wouldn’t think you’d mind.”

“Maybe I’ll consider letting you loose if it becomes too much, but until then, try not to bite.”

Hank huffed in response and Elijah smiled as they wove their way through the crowd where Carl, Leo, and even Markus and Simon were waiting. It was fascinating seeing them all together, seeing Leo conversing with Markus like they were siblings. Carl also looked better, healthier after everything. 

“Elijah, thank you for coming.” Carl said in greeting.

“Thank you for the invitation.” He gestured to Hank. “I’m sure you know Lieutenant Anderson.”

“I do, nice to meet you.” They shook hands. “This is my son Leo and of course you know my boy Markus as well as Simon.”

Elijah did a quick scan of the room and noticed eyes on him. Of course. “I think we’ll look around if you don’t mind, I’m sure I’ll find something to take home.”

“Sure, go ahead, we’ll talk later.”

*

A reporter had found him. It wasn’t like it was a surprise, but it was annoying, nonetheless. Elijah did his best to keep the conversation steered toward Leo’s show, not wanting to take away from the other man’s moment simply because he existed. “I believe Leo Manfred is well on his way to becoming better than his father. His work is imaginative and honest, much like Mr. Manfred’s.”

“So, your reasons for being here are simply for support?” The reporter asked.

“Carl Manfred is a long-time friend of mine. He asked me to come, so I did.”

“I also see you brought a member of the D.P.D with you. We’ve heard you are working closely with them, is this true?”

Elijah glanced at Hank. “I mostly interact with Lieutenant Anderson and his partner, Connor. Though, I have been asked to perform diagnostics on a few of the precinct’s androids. Hank and I are friends.”

The reporter scrolled through the tablet in his hand before tapping the screen and showing it to them. “Just friends, Mr. Kamski?” Elijah stared at the tablet, watching as picture after picture appeared in slow succession across the screen. Every time Hank had visited, even him helping Elijah around the house after his attack were right there. “You’re awful touchy for being just friends.”

His eyes jumped back to the reporter’s. He understood now, this bastard had come here to corner him, knowing he wouldn’t ruin Leo’s moment over it. If there was anything, he hated more than losing, it was being toyed with. He grinned. “I don’t see how that is any of your business.” He stepped closer, invading the man’s space. “Or maybe you’re curious and want a taste yourself.” The reporter had the decency to look embarrassed. “Would you like to find out what a night with Detroit’s most eligible bachelor is like?”

“I…”

He reached up and took the tablet and stepped back, looking at the pictures. “These are quite good, promising even.” He dropped the tablet, the screen giving a satisfying crack. “I apologize, my hand hasn’t been the same since my attack, afraid I can’t hold anything.” He bent down, picked it up, and held it out. “You should probably get it fixed, before something else happens to it.” The reporter glared as he snatched it out of Elijah’s hand and stalked away.

“That was...interesting.” Hank said.

He rounded on him. “You could have said something.”

“Like what?”

“Mind your own business? Go away? Anything, but nothing.”

“You handled it.”

“You can be such an inconsiderate, blind, moron sometimes.” He was raising his voice in his irritation and he couldn’t stop himself.

“What in the Hell does that mean?”

“For someone who prides himself on his investigative skills, you are blissfully unaware of when someone actually likes you.” He sucked in a breath as he realized what he had done. He snapped his mouth shut, his chest suddenly feeling tight. He looked around and saw those closest to them glancing away. He clenched his fists, his face heating in embarrassment. He was slipping, falling apart right there in front of everyone. “Never mind, let’s just get back to admiring Leo’s art.” Hank stood there staring at him, then grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

*

He was in trouble, he felt it to the core of his being as he tried his best to look perplexed rather than panicked. People watched and he smiled, quipping that the Lieutenant had simply found a piece that he really wanted. Once they were away from the larger group, Elijah had to ask, “Where are we going?” No answer. Hank found the Staff Room and shoved the door open, surprising a couple of people on break.

“Sir, you can’t be here.”

Elijah would have laughed if he hadn’t been so terrified. “I’m a Lieutenant with the D.P.D, I need this room. If you don’t believe me, you can check up front.” He was too intimidating to say no to and they cleared out.

“Should I add, the ability to terrify young innocent women, to the list of things you’re proficient in?”

Hank turned and Elijah tried to step away but was immediately pulled back. “Enough, cut the shit.”

“Maybe I would, if you would stop manhandling me like I’m some criminal.” He tugged and Hank released him. “Thank you.” He stepped back and fixed his jacket, using it as an excuse to delay.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“You were saying something about me being oblivious.”

He held up his hands. “I was simply angry and running at the mouth. You should be used to my ramblings by now.” He was having such a hard time keeping eye contact. “Just let it go.”

Hank sighed. “You know, I didn’t even want to come here tonight. I hate these kinds of things; they make me uncomfortable and I have to keep my mouth shut.”

Elijah dropped his hands, confused. “Then why did you? You could have rejected my offer and I would have stayed home. All of this, would have been prevented.”

“And I’m the moron, you’re a bigger dumbass than me.” Hank jabbed him in the chest. “I came here for you.”

“Oh stop, I doubt that. Connor probably had to shove you out the door.”

“Your little coping mechanism isn’t going to save you this time.”

Elijah gave an exasperated sigh. “What do you want me to say?”

“What do you want to say?”

He was cornered, unable to retreat anywhere, not that Hank would let him. He could try running, but the Lieutenant was close enough to stop him. His heart was beating so hard he was sure it would explode. He found his eyes suddenly focused on the Lieutenant’s chest. It was easier this way. “There are times I hate how observant you are, how you can read me so easily. You see right through everything.” He swallowed. “At first, it was just a game, to see how mad I could make. I wanted to play with you, tease you and then let you go.” He reached out, letting his fingers slide over Hank’s chest, a smile tugging at his lips. “Unlike everyone else, you weren’t swayed by Elijah Kamski, the elusive and mysterious inventor. You wanted the real me and shot down any attempts to hide behind my carefully crafted façade.” He chuckled nervously. “It was frustrating, but I wanted your attention, even if it meant making you angry.”

“Which you do frequently.”

“You know I can’t help myself, not when you make it so easy.” He found himself fiddling with Hank’s jacket and the Lieutenant brought his hand up to cover Elijah’s. He finally raised his gaze, terrified, but knowing it had to be now. “The truth is, I love you.” He held his breath the moment the words left his mouth, waiting.

“You really are an idiot.”

“I…”

Hank pulled him into a hug and Elijah leaned into him. “Do you really think I would keep coming around if I didn’t feel something too?”

“I wouldn’t blame you for doing it out of pity.” 

“I’m a bastard, but I’m not that bad.” He pulled back, a gentle smile on his face, something Elijah wasn’t used to. He took it in, committing it to memory in case it was a rarity.

“And how do you feel?”

He could tell Hank was thinking, absorbing all of this. “I feel like we should give it some time.” Elijah started to speak, but the Lieutenant shook his head, interrupting him. “I’m not saying I don’t feel the same way, I’m just saying we give it more time.”

“To grow you mean?”

“That’s right, to make sure this is what we both want.” He huffed out a laugh. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a little rusty. So, would you give me that?”

Elijah nodded. “Yes, of course, however long you need.” He was just relieved he hadn’t been rejected. “Know that I may become impatient, but I’ll try not to drive you too crazy.”

“Right, I doubt that.”

Elijah chuckled, feeling like he could finally breathe. “I should find that reporter and apologize, maybe even thank him.”

“He was a prick, let him figure it out later.”

“Fine, but we should get back out there, I feel like we’re being rude.”

“You’re right, that kid is probably thinking he did something wrong.” He gave Elijah a squeeze before releasing him, then helped straighten out his suit. “Ready?”

“Ready.” He felt more himself now, like he wasn’t about to implode, as he walked side by side with Hank back out to the showing. He couldn’t wait to get home and let Chloe know she could stop reminding him of his promise.


End file.
